


It's been a long road

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим первый раз приходит в дом к Споку на новом Вулкане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a long road

«It's been a long road»  
Faith Of The Heart

 

Его назвали годом Падения. Падения вулканской культуры, мощи одной из умнейших рас во Вселенной. Ничего не успели спасти с поверхности планеты затягиваемой сингулярностью. Совет практически каждый день записывал на различные носители все свои познания по самым элементарным вещам. Традиции могли не уцелеть с ходом времени. Вместе с расой обреченной на вымирание.   
Что значат десять тысяч для галактик? Десять тысяч – это нулевой потенциал при ведении военных действий. Десять тысяч – это мизерный процент для развития торговых отношений. Ради десяти тысяч никто не начинает войн и не организует дипломатических миссий. Вулканцев вычеркнули с карт Миров навсегда. И не имело значение, выживут они или нет, потенциал расы был утерян вместе с каплями красной материи из не случившегося будущего. 

Красное солнце Нового Вулкана заставляло Джима щуриться, пока он шел с посадочной полосы к наземному транспорту. Вулканцы успели за год многое, вероятно, любая другая раса была бы обречена на апатию и отчаяние, но только не выдержанные наставники человеческого рода в космосе. И новенький космопорт с сухим доком, в котором отдыхала «Энтерпрайз» об этом свидетельствовал. Земляне помогали остроухим беженцам, однако надо сказать с исключительной выгодой для себя. Делиться знаниями им теперь приходилось более охотно, чем раньше, несмотря на все предостережения, которые они пытались объяснить землянам. Дети синей планеты выросли, и научились требовать. 

Политика Кирка волновала мало. Она почти не ощущалась на мостике персональной Империи с дюраниевым корпусом. Вспоминая первую миссию, Джим заглядывался не на новенькую медаль и не на миленькую старшину с яблоком и кофе. Нет. Он вспоминал словно высеченное из памяти монолитное лицо незнакомца, который был его другом. Где-то там, в других мирах, сражениях, потерях – на доли секунд Кирк видел это, на доли секунд за его плечом стояла слегка сутулая фигура первого офицера борта 1701. От первого залпа звездолета, до последнего, который помнил Джим. В той другой жизни. 

За окном проносились однообразные пейзажи полупустыни. Кроваво-красные каменистые долины, золотые пески, дикие еще не освоенные цепи точеных ветром гор вдалеке. Этот мир молчал. Гордый, одинокий в своей системе, всего с одним солнцем. Он казался бесстрастным наблюдателем за нежданными гостями, и Джим ловил себя на мысли о том, какого это жить здесь. После урбанизированного, прогрессивного Вулкана с его невероятной архитектурой и своеобразной самобытной красотой. 

Поселенцы разместились на самом тектонически устойчивом плато, рядом с долиной Озер, пока не названных. Дом бывшего посла стоял в отдалении от административного центра и научных обсерваторий. Находились выжившие не согласные с присутствием существа из параллельной Вселенной. Более того, были и те, кто считал, что именно полукровка виновен в гибели планеты.   
Это личная месть послужила поводом для уничтожения, личная месть одному слишком эмоциональному гибриду, чье право на существование доказала только генетика, но ни Совет, ни собственный отец так ни разу и не выразили ему одобрения. И что было хуже, этот одинокий старик не считал нужным скрывать, тот факт, что он отрекся от пути Сурака, и контроля над эмоциями. Жить, доверяя чувствам, было колоссально примитивно. Это позорное падение сделало вулканца изгоем. Изгоем, возможно, самым счастливым на планете. 

\- Спок! – Джим легко вбежал по ступеням, направляясь в прохладную тень внутреннего двора. 

Теплота во взгляде обернувшегося друга напоминала персональную фирменную улыбку. 

\- Джим. 

Спок с мгновение смотрел на то как молодой капитан жадно пьет воду из бьющего источника, обложенного камнями, и думал о том, что миры, вернувшие ему возможность видеть этого человека живым предъявили серьезный счет. Но он готов был платить. Как и всегда, впрочем. 

\- Поздравляю с успешно завершенной миссией у Ориона. 

\- Это было не сложно Спок, правда, ты видел… ну танцовщиц? Видел? Там у себя? Офигеть да? Они блин, ну как… - Джим рассмеялся расслабленно, ему было всегда очень легко рядом с темным понимающим взглядом старшей версии его помощника. 

Вулканец кивнул. Он хорошо помнил все миссии Энтерпрайз. И все улыбки своего капитана, когда речь заходила о красивых женщинах. 

\- Кстати, а репликатор есть? Я голодный, два часа слушал регламент, разработанный тобой, то есть ну ты понял, по пребыванию на этой планете. Два часа! – Джим ходил кругами возле диковинных для него растений, трогал их, понюхал какой-то цветок, чихнул и выжидающе обернулся к Споку. 

\- В доме есть пломик, - взгляд вулканца явно прятал искорку.

\- Иди ты со своим пломиком Спок! – предупреждающе начал Джим и замолчал, разглядев репликатор. – Он пыльный. Ты что им не пользуешься? Натур продукты что ли? Серьезно? 

Кирк стянул куртку, и пошарил в заднем кармане брюк, ища мультиотвертку, которую ему торжественно подарил Скотти на прошлых выходных. День рождение капитана как-никак. Отдал самое дорогое. 

Спок молчал. Он, слегка склонив голову, набок любовался экспрессией, бурным захватом жизненного пространства, которое практиковали Джимы всех миров. 

\- Сломался! – Кирк лег на выложенный камнем пол и попытался подлезть к нижним цепям. – А чего ты не чинишь? - человек извернулся практически ужом и подцепил нужную цепь.

Вулканец покачал головой. Рядом с этим Кирком легко было забыть сколько тосри прошло с того момента как его катра вошла в этот мир. Более того, казалось, сам Джим забывал это. 

\- Еле отбился от тебя на мостике, - землянин говорил с усилием, придерживая что-то в зубах. Спок подозревал, что доктор Маккой бы не одобрил подобной практики. Но рядом не было старого друга, чтобы ворчливо возразить на очередную идею капитана. 

\- Вы могли приехать вместе, - вкрадчиво ответил Спок, опираясь спиной о дерево, которое годом раньше забрал с Земли, с Риверсайда. 

\- Нет! Еще чего! Слушать ваши чокнутые беседы о темпоральных вселенных! 

Спок помимо воли едва сдержал проблеск улыбки. Внезапно Кирк выпрямился, поймав взгляд вулканца. Джим был серьезен, и что-то было в нем, нечто дающее понять, что вся эта бравада и шутки, просто дань прошлому, он вырос – самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота. Единственный капитан из своего выпуска. Первый принявший удар тогда на последних рубежах Земли.

\- Вообще-то я приехал поговорить. 

Спок молчал, ожидая. Он смотрел на молодость, которую помнил до последнего вздоха в глазах человека с другими глазами. 

\- То другое будущее… где я умру… 

Кирк поднял твердый немного уставший взгляд, - ту боль что я почувствовал в тебе, тогда на Дельта Веге. Знаешь ведь не все должно повториться ведь так? Эти наши миры. Они разные. Я просто хочу чтобы… - он мучительно замолчал и зашагал от стены к стене. – Я бы хотел забыть ту жизнь. Нет, по-любому конечно стану адмиралом... 

Эта привычная бравада снова тронула теплом сердце друга. 

\- Если… - Джим обернулся, - я принял решение Спок, в ту кабину с радиацией войдешь не ты. 

Вулканец вздрогнул. 

\- Если это случится в этой Вселенной. И все то, что… я не хочу. Понимаешь? 

Джим замолчал, встав напротив неподвижно застывшего старшего помощника уже не существующего звездолета. – Эти тени прошлого не отпускают меня. Как и боль, боль от осознания того, что мне придется жить дальше, зная, что Генезис может не произойти. 

\- Ты не понимаешь Джим, - Спок замолчал, подбирая слова. – Нельзя программировать будущее. 

\- Можно, - звучало упрямо. 

Спок с минуту вглядывался в глаза цвета озер Айовы. 

\- Я обещаю, что вернусь после Нексуса. 

Вулканец молча, кивнул. Кажется, он уже знал, о чем будет его следующее письмо своей молодой копии. Их было двое на этот раз. Двое в борьбе за жизнь своего капитана. Они успеют. 

\- Ты меня осуждаешь?   
\- Нет.   
\- Ты молчишь, нет, не то чтобы я не привык. Просто иногда мне кажется, что ты смотришь сквозь меня. Это странно.   
\- Друг мой, идем ужинать. Нет более странного явления, чем голодный гость в моем доме.   
\- Ффф… если ты опять про пломик… кстати, я привез тебе шоколад! Это контрабанда?  
\- Нет, он разрешен.   
\- Ну ладно, но я все равно привез.  
\- Я знаю.   
\- А?  
\- Ты сказал мне об этом в сообщении.   
\- Блин, точно.   
\- А в шахматы сыграем? Научи меня а? Достало уже проигрывать. Самодовольная твоя рожа меня иногда просто бесит! Ну, в смысле молодого тебя. Ага. Ты всегда выигрываешь!   
\- Ты просто недостаточно сосредоточен.   
\- Что? В смысле у меня есть шанс тебя переиграть?  
\- Всегда.   
\- Спок?  
\- Да, Джим?   
\- А насчет жены ты ему сам скажешь? Эта девочка мне не понравилась.   
\- Джим.  
\- Что?  
\- Личная жизнь у нас не обсуждается.   
\- Да, ладно тебе! Мы-то с тобой знаем, чем дело кончится! Во второй раз ты меня точно придушишь! Я против, между прочим! Понимаешь? Джим Кирк против!   
\- Понимаю.   
\- Ты улыбнулся сейчас. Я видел! Точно видел! Кстати, Боунс зовет тебя остроухим гоблином. В смысле другого тебя.   
\- Я знаю.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Есть вещи, которые не меняются. 

Смех. 

\- Например?  
\- Ты всегда был и будешь…  
\- Знаю Спок! Я всегда это знал.


End file.
